There are several techniques that can be used to increase the range of a wireless transmitter/receiver. If the wireless device has a removable antenna, the antenna can be changed to one that provides greater gain and directionality. However, many wireless devices have a fixed antenna that is not designed to be readily removed and replaced, or include an internal antenna, or cannot be replaced for other reasons. While the power of the signals transmitted and received might be increased by changing the RF amplifier or power supply used in the device, to achieve the desired result, it is generally not practical to modify the circuit design and power supply of a wireless device to improve its range.
Even if the antenna of a wireless device can readily be changed, there are several disadvantages to using a replacement antenna with greater gain to achieve a desired range and directionality. First, the antenna connector that facilitates use of a replacement antenna adds cost to a wireless device, which increases the initial purchase price of the device. In addition, it is often desirable to use two antennas on a wireless device to provide antenna diversity, which improves the reception capabilities of the device. But, the benefits of antenna diversity are reduced if the wireless device includes an external and internal antenna, and only the external antenna is replaced. Also, replacement antennas can be relatively expensive to purchase.
Accordingly, it would be preferable to develop an alternative approach to achieve increased range and/or directionality without replacing the existing antenna on a wireless device. Any solution to this problem should not increase the cost of the wireless device as it is normally sold, since some users may not need the increased range and directionality. Also, a solution to this problem should not adversely affect antenna diversity.